Cheer
by SuperWonderLeebz
Summary: Liley one-shot in response to TonksFan693's challenge. Lilly has continued her cheerleading career and Miley has been there to root for her every game. They have been secretly crushing on each other but one high-kick changes everything.


Title: Cheer

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Disney. If I was…well things would be a lot different to say the least.

A/N: This is in response to the Liley Challenge posted by TonksFan693:

Okay I have a challenge. But it must be well written. It's based around the idea that Miley and Lilly secretly love each other. Lilly is still a cheerleader and when Miley goes to watch her cheer, things get too out of hand and Miley ends up dragging Lilly off somewhere. It doesn't matter where, she could wait until they get home for all I care, but Miley pretty much can't stand the lust any longer and the skimpy outfit isn't helping. Okay go with the flow, write a decent story, but make it rated M. Lots of femslashy goodness.

* * *

Cheer

"G-O! Let's go! G-O! Yay…Pirates!"

The cheerleaders all flashed wide smiles to the sizeable crowd, Miley Stewart glued in on the one cheerleader she'd never get tired of hearing root for the Pirates, Lilly Truscott.

The group broke from their formation and retreated to the sidelines as the basketball team took to the court. Lilly turned to face the bleachers and waved enthusiastically at her best friend. Miley gave her a smile a supportive thumbs up.

Lilly whipped around to check if her coach or the other cheerleaders were ready for another cheer. Instead the group of giggling girls had made their way over to the substitute benches. They had proceeded to flirt with the benched basketball players.

Lilly rolled her eyes at her fellow teammates and twirled around to face Miley again. Giving the girl a playful wink, Lilly shook her pompoms and did a quick high kick.

Miley whipped her head around, scanning the bleachers to see if the other spectators had noticed what she thought she had seen. Lilly wasn't wearing the standard spandex shorts that the cheerleaders were required to wear. Lilly was wearing lacy bright green underwear that had easily caught Miley's eye when she did the high kick.

Miley stared open mouthed at her best friend who just returned the stare with a naughty wink, and an obviously fake clueless look before slowly retreating behind the bleachers.

Miley stampeded over the people in the lower rows in her rush to get to a waiting Lilly. She issued a breathless "sorry" to the grumbling masses as she sprinted around the back of the bleachers.

Lilly smiled slyly at the panting girl and beckoned her forward with the seductive curl of her finger. Miley was only too happy to answer her call and impatiently started forward, her heart pounding with adrenaline.

She took in the tantalizing sight of Lilly giggling as she twirled around, watching her short skirt lift up with the force, exposing another few inches of her tanned thighs, and float gently back down. Miley gulped in a fresh batch of air, she had been holding her breath without realizing it.

Her heart was pounding and her mind was going into overdrive, she felt desire and love wash over her like a tsunami and she knew this was no time to hold back everything she felt. She interrupted one of Lilly's twirls and enveloped the cheerleader into a bear hug. Miley let her cheek graze Lilly's soft cheek before pulling back to look the girl in the eye.

"I love you," Miley said and snatched up Lilly's lips with her own in searing kiss. Without a moment of hesitation Lilly returned the gesture and skimmed Miley's parted lips with her tongue. Miley granted her access and the two felt the heat spread throughout their bodies.

The girls fought for dominance, tongues clashing. Their taste buds tingled with the flavor of each other's saliva that was like sweet nectar to the pair of girls.

Miley extracted herself from Lilly and bent her neck to continue the assault on the blonde's lithe body. She nipped at Lilly's pale skin and traced her jaw line with feather light kisses that blurred into another passionate make out session.

"Why did you wear those panties?" Miley gasped out as Lilly went to work on her sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulders.

"Well it certainly wasn't for Oliver, I can tell you that much," Lilly snorted.

"I'd have to kill him if you ever did something like this for him." Miley growled at the prospect of anyone touching Lilly like she had craved to do for countless months, "It'd be a waste of beauty if you let that doughnut have all this."

"That's why it's for you," Lilly grinned at her and nudged Miley's head back to better access the smooth skin of her neck.

Miley shivered uncontrollably when Lilly grazed her front teeth along the underside of Miley's jaw, and released an agonizing groan.

"My turn," Miley panted as she struggled for breath, and took the blonde by surprise by shoving her against the wall. Lilly raised her eyebrow at the sudden switch of dominance, but had no complaints. Miley kept her lips occupied sparing with Lilly's as she went to work undressing the cheerleader.

"Hey, hey Miley be careful," Lilly warned the impatient girl, "you're going to rip my uniform."

"Oh please, I'm sure they've got spares," Miley grunted out, tugging at Lilly's short skirt, having the worst luck trying to find the clasp.

"Having some trouble there?" Lilly couldn't help asking the frustrated teenager.

Miley bit her lip and replied tersely, "well you're a cheerleader, you know practice makes perfect. Think of this as a rehearsal."

"Then you deserve a little direction," Lilly said.

She took Miley's hands in hers and led her to the location of the skirt's clasp on the inside seam on her right hip. The skirt immediately dropped to the floor but Miley's fingers remained stationary, a mere inch from Lilly's warm skin and the seductive green underwear that initiated everything.

"Have…I earned it?" Miley paused nervously, halting her efforts to undress Lilly.

"Yes, more than earned it, I'm all yours. Always have been too," Lilly smiled gleefully at Miley who returned the smile.

Miley slipped her fingers through the lime green panties and grazed the top of the triangle of soft blonde curls before dragging her fingers back up out of the underwear and tracing the edge of the underwear teasingly.

Lilly let out a tortured moan that was drowned by the cheer of the spectators above their head, but was not lost on Miley who grinned maliciously

"Miley…" Lilly let out a weak groan.

"Yes Lilly?" Miley sniggered with delight.

"Please," Lilly looked straight at Miley and gave the girl a pleading look of utter desperation. Miley's grin faded and she immediately felt guilty for punishing this beautiful girl.

"Anything for you," Miley replied and hooked her fingers in the sides of Lilly's underwear, sliding down the soft material till it pooled at Lilly's feet. Miley kept eye contact with Lilly as she gently skimmed up the girl's inner thigh and traced the opening to her folds. Lilly gave Miley a nod and peck on the lips for reassurance. With no further a do, Miley slipped her trembling fingers into Lilly's center, feeling the virgin walls contract around her fingers.

Lilly let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around Miley's neck as the girl gyrated her two fingers in a tantalizing pattern. Miley felt the velvety warmth surround her fingers and wished more than ever that she could feel the silky heat envelop her whole body.

Her hand was wide enough to stretch out her fingers so her thumb managed to rub vigorously on Lilly's bundle of nerves while still pumping heartily into Lilly's tight passage. Lilly crammed her face into Miley's neck, desperately trying to control her voice as she began groaning with every stroke of Miley's eager hand.

Miley increased the speed of her hand motions as Lilly began grinding her hips against Miley's as she reached her high. Her whole body tensed and then went lax with the overload as her climax cascaded throughout her every nerve. Lilly unlocked her arms from around Miley's neck as she leaned heavily on the solid wall beneath the bleachers.

"Hmm, sweet but a little tangy. Very tasty," Miley sucked off Lilly's juices off her fingers while the blonde lay crumpled against the wall watching.

"Good to know; now let's see how you taste," Lilly grinned at Miley and pounced eagerly onto her. She quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Miley's jeans. She bent down on her kness to pull off the popstar's pants and paused to kiss Miley on her still clothed crotch before removing her plain black panties.

"You had it easy," Miley murmured stubbornly as Lilly smirked.

Her tongue lightly skimmed the opening in Miley's wet folds. Miley's hands immediately grasped Lilly's shoulders as Lilly teasingly blew her hot breath onto the girl's trembling thighs and center. Miley's knees weakened and bent, causing her to slip down the wall a few inches. Lilly creeped her hands up the length of Miley's torso and into her shirt, feeling the ridges of Miley's toned stomach. She reached the bottom edge of Miley's bra and was pleasantly surprised to find the clasp was located in the front. After fumbling for a second, Lilly managed to release Miley's breasts from their bindings.

Lilly slid her tongue into Miley's opening and furiously attacked her clit. Simultaneously Lilly gently, but vigorously, fondled Miley's pair of perky globes. Miley moved her hands from Lilly's shoulders to the back of the cheerleader's head, and closed her eyes so she could focus only on the wonders Lilly was performing.

The blonde gave Miley's clit a last lick as she caressed her hard nipples and moved her tongue along Miley's center. Lilly pulled back to lightly kiss both of Miley's thighs before returning to her attempt at pleasing her girlfriend. Miley's fingers entangled themselves in Lilly's blonde locks as Lilly forced her tongue up higher into the damp tunnel that coursed with tremors from the pleasure.

Lilly quickened her pace and was rewarded with Miley reaching her climax who barely managed to muffle her high-pitched scream with her hand. She looked down at the still crouching Lilly and smiled with delight, running her hand across her damp brow and feeling her flushed face. Lilly rose up off her knees to level with Miley. The two girls embraced and whispered words of affection that mingled with the roar of the crowd overhead.

Lilly nipped playfully at the skin on Miley's neck, leaving a noticeable red splotch.

"Ow, did you have to bite so hard?"

"Of course, I have to mark my territory. I don't want anyone fooling around with you," Lilly glared at Miley, feeling jealousy taint her vision green.

"Like I'd settle for anyone besides you," Miley snorted in response.

"Well there was Jake, and Dex…and Josh and –," Lilly started listing off boys on her fingers but Miley quickly snatched her hands and held them comfortingly in her own.

"And you had Matt Marshall, and that dunderhead Lucas, and Todd has been crushing on you for who knows how long. Point is, there have been many in the past but none of them matter. After all, you have to kiss a lot of toads to get to your prince."

"Or in this case, princess," Lilly corrected with a giggle and rested her head in the crook of Miley's warm neck.

"I think this was the best basketball game I've ever been to, and the best one you've cheered for," Miley murmured into Lilly's ear as she nuzzled the blonde's face with her lips.

"I forgot about the game! I should probably get back, we have the half-time cheer to do, and I'm one of the flyers they lift up so I really need to be there," Lilly exclaimed and attempted to redress herself.

"Are you sure you want to go? I bet I could lift you up a lot higher than any of those tumbling teenagers," Miley whispered suggestively as she dug her front teeth into the sensitive skin right behind Lilly's ears, making her gasp.

"I'm sure they can find another flyer, at least for one more cheer," Lilly caved in and wrapped her arms tightly around Miley's neck, letting her fingers tangle in the girl's long brown tresses.

"Will we be doing this more often?" Miley asked and Lilly answered with an enthusiastic nod, "Good, because I love you, but when we do this, I really love you!"

Lilly burst into giggles and pulled Miley into another lip lock that lasted well into the next cheer.

* * *

A/N: This was a bit out of my comfort zone but hopefully I did it justice. Reviews are always appreciated, especially if you think I should write more stories like this. 


End file.
